


Pilfer

by attackfish



Series: Good People and Death Eaters [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drabble, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into every life, a little sunlight must fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilfer

Drizzle beaded up on the window panes and slid down to collect on the trim. The sky was steely grey, and Harry kept his eyes fixed to it like magnets.  
  
"He'll be home tomorrow," James told him dryly.  
  
Harry scowled. "I know." It wasn't that.  
  
Every year, school ended, and his dad came home. Harry didn't have to get up so early to see him before he left. He didn't have to sit home alone with James popping in at all the wrong times to check on him. It was always nice.  
  
It was the last day he was ever going to wait like that. In September, he was going to school too.  
  
James put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what, why don't I get a picnic basket together, and we'll eat lunch in the gazebo?"  
  
Like when he was little. "I'm not five anymore."  
  
James nodded seriously. "Which is why we won't be taking your toy dinosaurs."  
  
Harry shook his head. He didn't want to spend the last day he got to spend alone stuck with James.  
  
"Well, that's a shame," James said, reaching inside his pocket and waggling his finger. "Because I don't think your father wants you playing with this inside the house."  
  
The snitch gleamed in the yellow light, it's spindly wings beating against James's clasped fingers. Harry grinned. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Nicked it from the school set." He pinched it between two fingers and twisted it around before passing it deftly to Harry. "I'll show you where they keep them this September."  
  
It felt warm to the touch, warm and alive. The the stiff wings buzzed in the air. "Cool."  
  
James poked his arm, smirking. "If we break anything, I'm blaming it on you."  
  
Harry snickered, and let the snitch go.


End file.
